Death, Frost, and Love's arrows
by ChocoholicBrunette14
Summary: Five years after Pitch was defeated, he rose again seeking revenge. But this time, two new guardians will be chosen to stop the nightmare king. The two being Death herself and lover boy Cupid. Jack Frost x OC. I don't own ROTG just my OCs Grim Reaper and Cupid
1. Chapter 1

Death, Frost, and arrows of love

Chapter 1

What I remember is waking up on the cold, hard, ground in the dead of night. I only knew two things; my name is Grim Reaper and I'm supposed to be dead. How am I alive? Was I someone else in another life? Or was I always Grim Reaper? These exact questions ran through my head as I picked myself up off the ground. I was wearing a grey hood that was attached to a black and white stripped long sleeve t-shirt. Over that was an indigo strapless top with black lining one side and little back buttons coming down one side of the shirt.

I found out I was also wearing black skinny jeans with two silver belts criss-crossed and black combat boots. I looked around where I was. I was in a bedroom that had the normal things inside it; but what shocked me the most was when I saw my arms; one was made of metal. I knew I must of lost it somehow. I ran around the empty house wondering what to do. I ran past a bathroom but I stopped when I saw myself in the corner of the mirror. Hair as black as night, side swept bangs as white as fallen snow, and eyes as black as my hair.

My skin was pale; make that very pale. Another thing that amazed me were two large skeleton wings coming out of my back. What was going on? I ran outside wondering where to go. I expected to get stares and see a terrified look on someone's face but it was like I was invisible. The reality of that sentence hit me when a group of kids ran straight through me. I wanted to break down but my body wouldn't let me. I needed answers now.

To know what happened to me, why I can't be seen by anyone, and why I was chosen in a way, to be like this.

**300 years later**

I still remember the day I became Grim Reaper as clear as day. I now knew what I was capable of and what I could do with my powers. I can manipulate shadows and turn them into anything I want; like a death scythe, any type of gun, all that and much more. I became the mafia boss of the underworld and under my command were Zero and RC. We call Ravenclaw RC since it's easy to remember. They're both reapers like me.

Zero can turn into a demon dog and RC turns into a raven. (A/N: If you want to know more about Zero and RC, go to my Deviant Art and type in the search box GwenReaper69 which will lead you to my profile where I have a picture of Grim on there. It's the one with wings) I collect souls, not kill like the stories you hear about me. Also if you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a girl not a guy. I then judge them and decide if they should go to the underworld with me, in heaven, or if you're a mix between good and bad, you still end up in the underworld with me. Though, I have all types of souls so there are some good people who ended up on the wrong side of the tracks. "Grim, let's go, we got souls to collect' said Zero. Half of his face covered by the white skull mask, which was the mark of those in the mafia.

"Right, Zero, where are we going, who's soul or souls are we getting, and how did the person die?' I asked in a somewhat in-charge voice. "The name of the woman who's soul we're getting was named Angelina Dalles, who died by a chainsaw accident, and we're going to England to collect her soul' said Zero. "Good' I said as we met up with RC who was already in England and had witnessed the death of Angelina. "Hey Boss, you came, I thought I was going to have to do the dirty work this time' RC said as she came out from behind a building. "Nope not today RC' I replied. We came back from England and had just walked into my castle. "Hey I gotta go put this with the others' I said holding the jar of the soul which told everything about a person.

Their personality, what they looked like and in a way, they were still alive. I also kept the soul pure and kept it from turning evil. I walked to the door where I kept the jars. I opened up the heavy doors and dropped the jar causing it to shatter into a million pieces and the soul was still intact. My mouth was wide open as I looked around the room, eyes darting in panic. "NO!' I screamed at the top of my lungs causing RC and Zero to run to my side. "Grim, what's wrong?' asked RC. "T-they're gone...Every single one of them is…gone' I said, my voice shaking. Zero and RC now had identical shocked looks on their faces as they peered into the room filled with empty shelves that were supposed to be full of jars with souls on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Missing Souls

"What do we do boss?" Asked Zero. "I really don't know Zero" I said with a worried look on my face. "All we know is that someone came here and stole the souls while we were in England" said RC, taking charge. "RC's right, we need to look around for evidence and ask the hollows if they saw anything." I said, sounding more like myself. "I'll call the hollows." Zero says, as he chants a spell and soon transparent skeleton dogs with different colored flames for each one appeared right in front of us. "What did you see while we were gone?" Zero asks in a monotone voice. "There was a man, with horses, all in black..." said the deep, booming echo that came out of one of the hollows mouths.

"All in black...?" I repeated to myself. "Look around the room for anything you might find!" I order as everyone spread out searching the room for evidence. I came upon one of the shelves and my finger picked up something. "Black sand...this can't be good." I whisper to myself, the worries from before returning to my voice. "Hey! I found something!" I called out. The hollows, Zero, and RC rushed to my side upon hearing those words. "Black sand, you know what that means...?" I managed to say. "Pitch Black." Zero and RC answer at the same time.

"That bastard...!" said RC, anger radiating from her voice. "We don't have anything to do with Pitch and we don't have ANYTHING to do with the guardians! Why would he be here?!" Zero exclaims. "I'd like to know the answer to that as well." I mumble, mostly spaced out. "Why don't we tell the guardians? Pitch was defeated like, five years ago! He's their problem, not ours!" RC tells. "Your right... Pitch has no concern to us, but now I really wanna put the boogeyman back under a bed!" I say, just as irritated and upset. "I'm gonna go to the pole and tell the guardians about Pitch. They get our souls back for us, and Pitch is off my back!" I say while grabbing a bit of the sand and a portal gun. (A/N: not the one from the video game). I shot a portal on the wall and hopped in.

Next thing I know, I'm outside North's workshop. I should of thought this through more. What would North say if I just walked in? Wonder why death showed up that's for sure. Then there's the yetis... Now I know that I REALLY should of thought this out more! "Here goes nothing..." I mumble to myself as I push the doors of the workshop open. Elves, yetis, and toys were everywhere.

"Wow..." I say in awe as I look around the shop in wonder. I feel two furry arms grab mine as I looked up to see two yetis glaring down at me. "Oh hey guys, what's up?" I say as innocently as I can before they drag me to North's office. Great, just what I wanted...to be dragged by two yetis into North's office. One of them opened the door as they threw me into the small room. "Ow...!" I mumbled as I hit the floor. "Death! Vhat are you doing here?" Asks an angry, thick Russian accent...otherwise known as North.

"Listen, I'm not breaking in. I have to tell you something important!" I said as convincing as I can. "I don't believe you!" North says with an unamused look. "I found this in the soul room back in the underworld..." I say, taking out the small pouch that held the black sand. "Vhat's in here?" North asks. "Open it!" I reply. He does as I say and opens the pouch. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the contents of the bag.

"Pitch Black..." North says in a whisper, fear evident in hi deep voice. "Vhen did you find this?" He asks, obviously wanting more details. "I came back from England after I collected a soul. I walked into my soul room and all of my souls were gone. The only evidence there was was that black sand on every shelf!" I explain as simply as possible. "He's back! Weather you want to believe it or not you have to do something about this! Kids could be involved with his plan! Who knows what will happen to the souls that Pitch has! They have to be brought back and re purified by me soon or else your gonna have demons everywhere on earth?" I add in a worried tone.

"Your right, something must be done to stop Pitch. I never knew about the demons but, I'll call the guardians and do something about Pitch once and for all...!" North says mostly to himself in the end with a determined expression plastered on his face. "Thank you..." I say before turning to leave. But before I can walk out the door, North calls to me. "Grim...thank you." he says, a half smile playing on his lips. I nod and return the smile before heading to the portal and hopping in it to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Grim's First Kiss went a little like this and a new guardian

A/N: finally I got to writing this! I hope you like it so far! And I'm sorry for not updating this in a while…I don't own ROTG only my OC's

~At the Pole the day after Grim told North about Pitch~

North sends out the signal for his fellow guardians to come to the pole so he could tell them what Grim had said. One by one the Guardians make it to the pole and soon all of them were gathered. "North, what happened? Why did you call us here?" Asked the six foot Australian Easter Bunny. "Grim was at the pole yesterday..." said North, letting it set in for a moment. "Grim?! As in, Grim Reaper?! What did that girl want here?!" The Bunny flips. "She told me that the other day,

she got back from England, all of her souls were gone. And the only thing she found was black sand everywhere!" North finishes. "Pitch stole her souls..." Jack says ominously, still trying to take everything in.

"Yes, which means, Pitch has come back." North says solemly. All of the Guardians were now shocked to hear that their longtime enemy had returned after five years. As Jack and Bunny got into another argument over something stupid, Sandman notices that the moon was trying to get their attention. He tries to get Jack's attention but that was as useless as getting Bunny's. So he grabs one of the elves and shakes the little guy hard. As soon as Jack and Bunny were paying attention to him, he pointed at the window. "Oh Man in Moon! Vhat a surprise old friend! Vhat is it?" Asked North as the moon shone on the floor and there was the shadow of Pitch Black. "I told you he vas back..." North says matter-a-factly.

"Grim was right after all!" Jack mumbles mostly himself. When everyone thought that MiM was done, the bright blue crystal held on a wooden pedestal that chose a new guardian suddenly rose up from the floor. "Looks like ve'll need help." North says, focusing on the crystal. The crystal starts to form a shape and then started to rise and mold some more until a carving of Grim Reaper and Cupid were made into the blue crystal. "Two new guardians?!" North asks MiM in surprise. "Death...He chose Death. And that lover boy Cupid." Bunny says haughtily, not even bothering to consider accepting the new guardians. "They'll help protect the children, right?" Tooth asks, hoping that the two would.

"Those two? Cupid helps kids grow up and Death is, well, Death!" Jack answers, looking at Tooth. "Oh..." Tooth says, sadness showing in her voice. "Well, Pitch stole Grim's souls so why wouldn't she be involved? And I have no idea about Cupid!" North adds. Now there was just the matter of getting both Grim and Cupid to work together.

*Grim*

Today was Valentines Day; the day I had somehow grown to like. But I Don't know why! I was collecting the soul of a lonely child when I feel a chill zoom past me. I turned around to see the one and only...Jack Frost. He was pretty cool, we only met once; but that was when I messed with Easter in '75.

"Hey Jack!" I call out to the winter Spirit. "Hey Grim, whatcha doing here?" He asks, curiosity showing in his eyes. "What else?" I ask playfully. "Ah..." Jack says, satisfied he even got an answer out of me. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Making today, a snow day..." jack says mischievously. "Oh, messing with Valentines day are we?" I laugh. "Yup! Wanna join me?" Jack asked. "Count me in!" I smirk. We throw snowballs at couples and iced a couple of sidewalks.

Seeing the reaction of people's faces when they fell flat on their butts or faces make us laugh in amusement. "I almost forgot! Grim, wanna have a snowball fight?" Jack asks me. "Heck yeah!" I say, my eyes gleaming with happiness. The local kids got involved as well and soon the entire town was having a snowball fight. For a split second, I felt something hit me right in the butt. "Ow!" I yelled to myself, whatever it was really hurt as I felt an odd feeling flow through my body.

Jack

Grim was actually a lot of fun to hang out with. We messed with couples, froze water fountains, and now, having the best snowball fight ever. Grim had very good aim and was wining so far. But I felt something hit me in the butt. "What the heck?" I asked myself.

But in no time at all, a feeling that I had never felt before in my life flowed through my body and my veins. I turned to look at Grim and all I could see was her. How beautiful she looked with snow in her hair, the way the light hit her eyes, I wanted her to be mine. I flew over to Grim and said "Hey baby, I think I need a map."

"Why would you need that?" She asked playfully while playing with my hoodie strings. "Because I just got lost in your eyes" I replied. "So did I" she said. She felt that way too? This was possibly the best day of my life. "Now I'm no thief but I think you just stole my heart" said Grim a few inches away from my face."Where have you been all my life?" I asked.

"Looking for you" She said as her face started to turn red. "You look so cute when your blushing" I said with one of my famous smiles as I saw her face turn an even deeper red."Then shut up and kiss me" said Grim as she pulled my hoodie towards her crashing my lips into hers. She tasted surprising like sweetness and vanilla. Her lips were also soft and moist. I happily kissed her back, deepening the kiss. Her hands going through my hair and arms looping around my neck as I put my arms around her waist.

Grim

Stop. What are you doing? My brain was telling me. What had just happened? Wait...OH MY GOD IM MAKING OUT WITH JACK FROST! AND I LIKE IT?! I quickly pulled away my lips from his. "Why'd you stop?" Asked Jack. "What? You kissed me! Right?" I asked confused. "No you kissed me" he said with a smirk. "How did that happen?!" I asked shocked that I of all people kissed him. "Well I started flirting with you and you started flirting back then you said shut up and kiss me and you pulled me in for a kiss" said Jack, his eyes had little hearts in them. Wait he never had those in his eyes.

I knew I was never living this down. "When did you start feeling the need to flirt with me?" I asked curiously. "Something hit me in the butt and-" that's all Jack needed to say before I told him to turn around. "I knew it!" I said. "Knew what?" Asked jack. "Sorry but this is gonna hurt" I said as I yanked the arrow out of Jack's butt. "Ow!" Jack screamed as he rubbed his butt in pain.

"See? This is the reason why you were flirting with me" I said showing him the pink and red arrow with the pointed end being in the shape of a heart. "Cupid" we said at the same time. "I'm gonna go track down that son of a devil and give him a piece of my mind" I said as I ran off from Jack. Why did I feel so embarrassed? Cupid messed with my love life! Why did he have to do that to me? What am I saying! "Get a hold of yourself Grim! It's not like you actually like Jack" I told myself out loud. "Well maybe you do" said a smooth French southern accent. I turned to face the owner of the voice that had strawberry blond hair with some red in it. His black trench coat ended at his knees wit two hearts on one of the pockets and the entire jacket lined with white and black pants with black combat boots.

His red eyes looking at my black as I ran towards him with my shadow scythe."What the hell Valentino!" I yelled, grabbing his red scarf and pinning him against a tree my scythe ready to cut his head clean off. "Ooo feisty today aren't you Death?" Valentino asked jokingly. "Shut up the hell up and tell me why you shot Jack and I with one of your arrows!" I said with a serious look on my face. "You and Frost messed with Valentines Day and that was your punishment" Valentino said with a smirk. "Your a sick bastard you know that right?" I asked. "I've been called worse" said Valentino.

"You-have been called worse?" I asked not even believing that a Casanova like him could be called worse than a sick bastard. "Believe it or not I have" he said. "Look Grim, mon cher, I'm sorry I shot you and Jack with an arrow" said Valentino holding my chin in a way that would seduce any girl; but not me. "Get your hands off me!" I said, swatting his hand away from me. "And NEVER call me mon Cher ever again!" I shouted, running off. Today was just the worst. I forcibly had my first kiss, I may even LIKE the guy I kissed, and realizing a jerk was behind it all. I just wanna go home.

As I was unlocking the door, I found a note on my office desk. It read "Grim, come to the North Pole and everything will be explained there. -north" what did North, one of the guardians, want with me? I'm death for crying out loud! I don't have anything to do with kids. Whatever this was, I wasn't getting involved as I tossed the note into the ember flames that were burning in my fire place.

A/N: YESH! IT IS DONE! I promise I'll update faster and if I don't, you have the right to slap me across the face and tell me to get off my lazy butt. R&R!


End file.
